A New Start
by loubylou96
Summary: This is just a little story about a vampire who wins over jaspers heart. Some Violence.
1. Arriving

Disclaimer - I dont own twilight, stephanie meyer does, lucky thing.

AN - This is a little thing i created for heather, a really cool best friend. Its a bit random, its what she requested, so if you don't like it, don't bloody read.

Heathers P.O.V

I was running through the forest towards him. I could sense that he was there, my intelligence had told me so. I was a succubus, a vampire slut as some called me. But I didn't care. There was something delightfully easy about human men. I would do what I had to do to lure them into my control, then I would devour them with my razor sharp teeth. The pain and stupidity wouldn't matter to them, I was beautiful enough that they would think they were in heaven.

This one was different. A vampire of a very old age, but he was gorgeous. Medium length, messy blond hair covered his pale white face and his cheeks were sculpted, like a statue. But his eyes struck me. Two golden beauties were carved into his face, making me wonder. Why, if he was a vampire, would he have golden eyes? I had always had scarlet blood eyes, getting darker towards the hellish pupils. This is probably what attracted so many men.

My hair was long and brown, waving gently towards the bottom of my back. As I ran, it flew behind me almost getting caught in the trees. I was tall, but picturesque. I was so fast, my vision never blurred, I could see every leaf on every branch. I was getting closer to his... residence? Why did he live in one place? I had never stayed in the same place once, moving up and down the country in hot and cold climates.

There were more of them, they were blocking my view of his face in my mind. One very large blob covered half his face. I slowed down a little bit, realising what this meant.

Stopping until a complete standstill, I saw that he had a mate maybe, one that _he_ had made devotions to. I felt upset, being rejected for once, even though I had never met the man.

But, what if I was more pretty than her, more interesting. I shouldn't give up, a little fight might do me some good. Grinning to myself, I started running again towards the house. It was cooler in this forest because I was somewhere up north, in Washington. I didn't usually keep track of where I was.

I arrived on the outskirts of a glorious white mansion. Hiding behind a tree, I peeked around it and saw eight vampires and some sort of child sitting in the garden. They all had golden eyes, except from the baby, she had chocolate brown eyes. I glanced around looking for him, the three males all sitting somewhere in the garden, talking to another female. They all looked like they had partners. I saw the baby in a couple's arms, she was smiling and pulling on what seemed like her mother's hair.

I felt a sudden burst of rage. Why had they disobeyed the Volturi's rules? Gone and made an immortal, especially with all that crap about the Volturi destroying all immortal children some hundred years ago. This family were cunning, trying to get around the Volturi. I had met the Italian family before, and they were not very nice.

Distracted by my thoughts, I came back to the present and searched for him.

Then, I saw him, leaning against a tree directly across from me. He was gazing down at a pixie-ish vampire, with black spiky hair. This must be his mate. She was petite, and very fashionable. Also she looked very weak, an easy fight. He looked glorious, better than in my head. He was tall too, and looked like he could be more cut off from the whole family.

My dead heart seemed to swell, juts looking at his face. He didn't know I was here, nobody did.

All of a sudden, the pixie girl seemed to freeze, and he grasped her arms tightly.

"What is it, Alice?" he yelled in her face.

She seemed blank, like all the expression on her face had gone. All of a sudden, every other vampire was beside Alice, waiting for her to say something. I was curious too, wondering what had happened.

Alice called out in a quiet voice:

"She's here."

He seemed to sigh, and release her arms, and pulled her into a tight embrace. She woke up from her trance and grasped him too, almost sobbing. I realised what she had meant, I had arrived.

I decided to make my appearance, stepping out into their garden. All of a sudden, they all turned round and sort of growled.

"Hello," I said confidently.

_First chapter heather :D_


	2. Replacing

AN - This is the second chapter of heathers story. Please do not read if you are a massive fan of Alice/Jasper. He leaves her :)

All the group growled at me again and I smiled.

"What's wrong? I havn't done anything wrong."

At that point, Alice launched at me.

She was snapping her teeth inches from my face, when I realised I probably was stronger. I kicked her gut, launching the little body across the garden. I stood up and crouched, ready to attack. The parents of the monster child had gone inside, along with the rest of the family. He stayed outside.

"Stop!" He yelled. My head hurt at the sound of his voice. It was like smooth silk.

"Jasper!" She whined. "Please, stay for me!"

Jasper. His name was Jasper. What a perfectly suited name for such a unique vampire like him. I wasn't going to let the little bitch Alice take away him from me. I loved him.

I crouched lower and leapt into the air. Fleeing towards Alice, I grabbed her neck and smashed her into a tree. She whimpered, knowing she was going to be defeated. Gripping her arm tightly, I threw her across the garden and unexpectedly, she landed on her feet. She ran towards me and pushed my stomach further into the forest. I crashed on the ground. I waited for another attack, and nothing happened so I stood up and dusted the dirt off my arms absent mindedly. I then got prepared to punch her but I realised Jasper had arrived and restrained an insane Alice.

I felt angry and mad at Jasper for stopping this fight. It was just starting to get exciting. Alice roared at me and I backed away.

"Jesus, Alice, is it? Yeah well, Jesus Alice; I wasn't here to cause any _trouble_..." I smiled smugly and courtsied sarcastically. Suddenly, something snapped into my head.

A while ago, I realised I had the power to control others relationships. It was one night, when a male human was out with his girlfriend. I was walking the empty street, lonely and I saw them across the street. I realised I could have my bit of fun here, while getting a good hunt. I was so thirsty, that a ripple of air like in a heatwave, errupted from me and floated over to the man. He immediately stopped walking, and in a trance crossed the road towards me. I was stunned at what I could do, I grabbed his wrist and ran away from a sobbing girl lying on the street.

This memory put ideas into my head. It might work on a vampire... I could only try. It seemed to work when I really wanted something. And I really wanted Jasper. So, I concentrated on him really hard, and let out all the feelings I had for him. The soft ripple errupted from me again and I grinned that it had worked.

Alice went limp and dry sobbed into her hands. Jasper had let go of her and walked over to me, with a sexy smile on his face. I reached out and grasped his hand tightly. He had a strong grip, but he was weirdly gentle at the same time. Alice let out a groan of pain and slumped to her knees. She started to shake and whimper and I worried that Jasper would notice something. He didn't, he just kept staring at me with a dreamy look on his face.

I smiled and we ran deeper into the forest leaving a screaming girl behind us. Her cries grew softer as we disappeared into the distance.


	3. Loving

Jasper and I had been running for about an hour, and we had already passed through Oregon and had entered Navada. I had no idea where we were going, and I didn't really care when we stopped. I was never going to run out of breath, and neither was he. It was nice ot be equal to another person finally. Finding my soulmate. Surprisingly, Jasper started to slow down, and I panicked as I thought the trance was wearing down.

Brilliant, nothing had changed.

Jasper turned his head, (we had stopped now) and gazed at me deeply. I did the same back, staring into every deep cut that scarred his face.

"How did you get those?" I asked gently.

He seemed to understand what I had meant, because he sat down cross-legged on the soft, earthy ground. I did too, still holding hands. Jasper opened his mouth, and a whole story poured out. He seemed like he had repeated this a thousand times, but he looked deep into my eyes.

"I was a Southener, and I fought in the great Civil War, and I obviously was a Confederate. I was walking along the woods one day on juty, and I came across three beautiful women. I had no idea who they were, or why they were so pretty. They leered me into their trap, and I was changed. I became a... a... well what I am today, and I hunted on human blood. One of the women, Maria, wanted me and her to start a vampire army. Thinking it would make her powerful and strong. I had become her faithfull assistant, like her dog, and I helped her create many vampires. The newborns were very thirsty and wild, and sometimes I was unable to control them. That is part of why many of these scars are here. I got bored, and wandered off by myself. I met a few friends..."

He cut off, and dreamed into the distance. His eyes were full of old stories and even regret. I was desperate to find out more about him. His stories brought back memories for myself, my eerie young days.

I was a teenager, 18. I had wavy brown hair, like it is just now, fell down my back. I had freckles, that dotted my face. I wasn't a very girly girl, I prefered motorbikes and football, and I didn't like make up. I was desperate to have my hair straight, like all the other girls, because my hair was very wavy.

I had been walking home along a dark shortcut from football trials. I was a couple of streets away from home, and I was tired. My hair was strung back into a frizzy ponytail and my face was sweaty and red. It was cold that night, I wasn't too sure about the details. I remember meeting a man, and he offered me a lift home. He was very handsome, and seemed charming enough. I stupidly got into the car, and he drove far off from where I lived. I began to panic, but the man was whistling and smiling at me.

One thing I had found creepy about him was his blood red eyes, piercing my sight when he stared at me. I was shifting in the comfortably warm car, I was really nervous and scared. I also was shaking slightly, I was ready to leap out of the car. We were heading off onto an empty motorway, and the guy was still whistling.

"Where are you taking me?" I demanded in a shaky voice.

"Oh, no where," he stopped whistling, and gave me a huge grin.

"I demand you to take me home!"

"I don't think that will be happening tonight, dear," he said in a reassuring voice. He wasn't reassuring me.

Suddenly the car stopped, outside a lonely dreary park. The swings had all been vandalised, and some ropes had snapped. The round a bout had a disturbing feel about it, it was swaying creakily in the wind. The grass was muddy and grey in the dark moonlight.

He grasped my arm as I tried to wriggle away. I screamed for help, but it was really empty. He sat me down on a bench and I yelled out. My throat was raspy and sore. Was he going to do things to me? I was so frightened.

He lunged.

I shivered and came back to the present. Jasper was staring at me curiously, his golden eyes searching mine.

I stared back, smiling softly. He lifted his hand slowly, and placed it on my face. I closed my eyes and thought about what was going to happen. His lips pressed on mine then. I opened my eyes in a flourish and I kissed back passionately. I felt warm inside, even though my insides were dead. I threw my arms around his neck and rolled across the grass with him tightly in my arms.

He broke off and smiled.

"Heather, was it?" he said in a low husky voice.

"Yup, Jasper," I giggled.

He leaned back in and we continued out kiss.


End file.
